The present invention relates to a device that pins securely and firmly sheets of paper and clips sheets of paper or cards like ordinary clips.
Ordinary pins, used to pin papers or documents, loosen and slip off easily after the papers or documents have been used and turned for a number of times, making the papers or documents loose and untidy, and fall apart if the pins slip off.